The time before the last
by Bellatrix wannabe 89
Summary: She pleaded with her not to go, but she didn't listen. She knew nothing good would come from this, she knew it would be one of the last times she ever got to see her; her sister, her best friend, her everything.


**I own no but my own people. J.K. Rowling owns it all.**

"Bellatrix! Bellatrix!" Narcissa shouted frantically running into her sisters home, slamming the door open and being met by a shocked Bellatrix.

"What are you doing here, Narcissa? I told you I'm going out." Bellatrix started as she pocket her wand.

"I know what your doing!" she shouted at her, "don't do it, nothing good will come of this."

"I'm just going to Diagon alley with Rodolphus, Rabastan, and Crouch. That's all, I swear."

"Don't lie to me, Bellatrix! Lucius told me all about your stupid plan! I'm telling you, if you value your life or freedom then don't do this!"

Bellatrix's eyes narrowed at her.

"I knew he couldn't be trusted," she muttered more to herself then Narcissa. "But he's wrong. I'm not going to do anything. I'm just going shopping."

"Then why don't have your purse?"

"I'll get some money from Gringotts, what is your problem, Cissy? Why don't you trust me?"

"Are you kidding me?" she scoffed, "the man you devoted your life to since you were sixteen was just killed, and you-"

"HE IS NOT DEAD!" Bella shrieked, brandishing her wand in Narcissa's face. "Bellatrix, your own sister, you wouldn't-"

"There is nothing I wouldn't do anymore!"

Narcissa eyed the wand warily for a moment before Bellatrix lowered it, glaring at her.

"So, just going shopping huh?" Narcissa said dryly. Bellatrix lowered her gaze and threw her hands up in frustration.

"well would you prefer I told you the truth? Do you want to hear how I'm going to go the most powerful aurors in our time, and torture them for information until they go crazy or they tell me where he is?"

"Stop it," Narcissa grumbled.

"Do you want to hear," Bellatrix continued stepping towards her, "how I'm going to use some of the most horrific spells known to man on them, personally taught to me by the dark lord himself?"

"I said stop it!" Narcissa shouted at her, but Bellatrix ignored her and took another step towards her.

"Do you want to hear," her voice lowering to an excited whisper, "how I'm probably going to kill a little child no older then Draco in order to get them to talk, and if I do, I'm going to throw him away like the piece of blood traitor trash he is?"

"Shut up!" Narcissa screamed covering her ears, tears beginning to fall down her face.

Bellatrix, looking and feeling satisfied with herself, took a few steps back, shaking her head at Narcissa.

"You're pathetic," she muttered a little angrily, "you and that traitor husband of yours."

"My husband is not a traitor."

Bellatrix let out a loud laugh. "Didn't he tell the aurors just hours after the incident that he had been placed under the impero curse the whole time?"

"So? He's smart, he doesn't want to spend the rest of his life in Azkiban, which is exactly where you're going to end up!"

"I would rather die a loyal follower then live as a traitor," said Bellatrix ruthlessly.

The two woman glowered at one another before Bella turned her back on her,

"Besides," she said rather stiffly, "I'm not going to Azkiban, I'm going to find out where they took him, I'll get him back," she got a dreamy look on her face, "and he will think of me as his most faithful."

"He's gone, Bellatrix," Narcissa told her, shaking her head, "you have to understand this, you have to realize he is never going to come back."

"You're wrong!" Bellatrix yelled rounding on her. "He will be back, and he will remember that I was the one who found him!"

"He's dead, Bellatrix! He's dead and he is never coming back! I know you loved him but-"

There was a flash of light and Narcissa fell to the ground, clutching her chest.

Bellatrix looked down at her, her hand shaking slightly. The front door opened and in walked three wizards.

"Are you ready to- what's going on?" Rodolphus asked looking between Narcissa and Bellatrix.

"I'd say nothing but a little sibling rivalry," Rabastan said shutting the door behind him.

"Nothing happened," Narcissa muttered getting up off the floor. "I slipped."

"So when are we going to do this?" Crouch said, looking at Bellatrix eagerly.

"Be patient, Crouch, we'll be going soon."

"No!" Narcissa shouted at Bellatrix. "Bellatrix, I'm asking you as a sister not to do this! If you loved me at all then you won't go there tonight!"

"Aww, isn't that cute?" Rabastan sneered, "wittle Narcissa doesn't want her big sister to get in twouble."

"Shut up, Rabastan!" both Bellatrix and Narcissa told him angrily.

"Narcissa," Rodolphus said calmly, trying to erase his sister in law's fears. "I promise nothing will happen to her. We'll get the dark lord back and we will all be honored beyond anything you could imagine."

"You won't get him back! He's dead, Rodolphus! Don't any of you understand that!"

A flurry of movement happened all at once. Rabastan and Crouch whipped out there wands and pointed them at Narcissa, Bellatrix pushed Rodolphus out of the way and stood in front of her, her wand aimed at Rabastan and Crouch.

"Don't you dare even think about cursing her!" she warned at them. Narcissa held back an eye roll, not forgetting that Bellatrix had cursed her for the same thing just moments ago.

"You're protecting a blood traitor! Do you realize that, Bellatrix!" Crouch yelled at Bellatrix.

"Don't call her a blood traitor!" Bellatrix shrieked.

"Everyone knock it off and put down your wands!" Rodolphus yelled.

There were angry murmurings, but eventually all three put there wands down.

Bellatrix looked at her watch with the stars and planets moving around on it,

"It's time to go, come on," Bellatrix said beginning to walk to the door. Narcissa grabbed her by the arm.

"Please! Don't do this!" she pleaded, tears trickling down her face.

"Let go, Narcissa!"

"No!"

"She's gonna be fine, now lets go!" Rabastan said, checking his own watch and getting rather annoyed at the hold up.

"No she's not! Bellatrix, please!"

"Narcissa!" Bellatrix yelled, trying to pull out of her grasp.

"I'm not losing another sister!"

It had gotten so silent that you could have heard a pin drop. Bellatrix's eyes widened. Neither one of them had mentioned Andromeda in the past fifteen years.

"What did you just say?" she whispered. Narcissa felt more tears roll down her face.

"I lost Andromeda, I don't want to lose you too. Please Bellatrix. I miss her so much, I don't know what I would do if I lost you too, I love you. If you cared about me at all then you'll put down your wand and forget this whole thing."

Bellatrix's chest began rising and falling rapidly, and she bit her bottom lip rather hard. Both sisters stood there for a moment looking at one another before Bellatrix pulled her into a hug.

"I'm not like her," whispered Bellatrix softly. "You'll see me again. I'll never leave you, Cissy, I promise. In a few hours I'll be back, and things will be how they were before it happened."

"No it won't," Narcissa said letting out a dry sob.

"Yes it will. You're my best friend, Cissy. I couldn't lie to you."

"Oh come on!" Rabastan said, clearly annoyed and impatient. "Let's have the Kodak moment after words! Now let's go!"

"I don't know, Rabastan," Crouch said with a smug smile. "This is kind of hot."

"Will you two shut up," Rodolphus muttered softly. "Leave them alone."

They held each other for a few moments before Bella pulled back and wiped the tears from Narcissa's eyes.

"I promise I'll come back, okay?" Narcissa didn't do or say anything as Bellatrix gave her a rare smile and turned to the rest of the group.

"Are you ready?" she asked them.

"Finally," Rabastan grumbled getting out his wand.

Bellatrix got out her own wand and turned to look at Narcissa once more.

"I'll be back soon."

All four of them appirated with numerous pops. As soon as they were gone, Narcissa sank down to the floor, sobbing, knowing she was about to lose her second best friend.

**Please Review! **


End file.
